


should've, could've- Samantha

by Sarah_xj



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_xj/pseuds/Sarah_xj
Comments: 2





	should've, could've- Samantha

He came back opened the quilt n snuggled in beside me. I was lying in his warm bend of his right arm, not very comfortable, it's like using a hard supporting pillow under the nape of the neck, anyways, comfy enough, so secure, protected, intimate. First, i was supine with my side facing him, thigh touching his front, i can feel his up, stiff, then mine turned on, i let it sink, enjoying the stired up under a kinda-calm surface, quiet a little, then i turned to him, putting my head in his neck with my nose touching his apple. I enjoyed the moment tremendously, i feel every beat his heart sounds, every waft of smell his body sends, every breath he makes, every tremor his muscle tones, every minor indiscernible movement his body produces. I was intoxicated in this mysteriously mesmerizing symphony. I made my move, i breathed very lightly, like some little naughty elf, to that one inch skin of his neck, so light that at first he didn't notice or did but didn't show, then i breathed again n again, i felt his body closer forward, then i licked swiftly on the spot with the tip of my tongue, then i licked like a kiss, i suckled, then all of a sudden he flipped n on me, i flipped too now im on him, kissing n suckling his neck, chest, hard on nipples, snaking downward to his pride shaft, engorged purple with the eye of the head looking at me with eager n curiosity, i opened my mouth to wrap around his, with tongue curling vertically to accommodate, making the celestial rhythm, hearing his moan, his hands moved my hair to show my face, his becoming harder n harder, then i rode on.  
My side of the story.  
I think i ve liked you for a while, since the first time i saw u, i didn't noticed, but i did feel eyes on me, i was too nervous n afraid to find out where those eyes were, after a while, i sneaked a glimpse n saw ur sunshine like beaming toward me, i must ve flushed coz i felt my heart just lost one beat, then it tried to jump out of my throat. That was the moment, now i realize. After the class u asked some question, i was still nervous to make direct eye contact with u, although i was eager to. When i was back home, i checked the social media, n saw ur pic in it, u were standing in the rain on some bridge or bank of a lake, spreading ur arms as if u r embracing the rain with ur head tilting toward the sky, the caption said i luv rain, rainy weather is my fav, u r forbiddingly handsome, i think i was into u instantly. Nd i like rainy days ever since.  
The Stinging truth, we meet eventually, except too late.  
When composing this, i tickled, stung, sighed, dust in my eyes.  
Its the reality version of the fault in our stars.


End file.
